narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Broken Youth
Broken Youth es el sexto ending de Naruto Shippūden interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Rock, Nico Touches the Walls, va desde el episodio #64 hasta el #77, abarca la saga de Los doce guardianes ninjas y Misión Subyugación de Akatsuki. Sinopsis Podemos ver a Naruto y Sasuke caminando en direcciones opuestas, ambos usando una ropa antigua japonesa, Naruto lleva un traje naranja con negro, con la mirada arriba, y Sasuke un traje marrón con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en el pecho, con la mirada baja. Entonces ambos se encuentran y se miran el uno al otro, y de repente se detienen los dos, al mismo tiempo, quedando de espaldas el uno del otro. Vemos a Sasuke retratado con una cara japonesa de labios gruesos y orejas grandes, que dice "Se busca" junto a sus datos personales, y luego lo mismo con Naruto. Ambos están a punto de sacar sus espadas y pelear, pero aparece Gamatatsu en medio de los dos y al final agachan sus cabezas y ambos siguen su camino. Letra Romaji= Easy na riyuu issai yurusu jyakurai Rescue taimo yonde oita dakara please kiss me please kiss me all night… all night… all night… migimefuta no kizu ga itainda aitsu oboeteru sente hisshou are irai tansaibou na omae wa nanra kawacchainaindana datenshi no mahou ka kou akuma no chachina itazura tsumannakunacchau mae ni Sore de hanare bowling ball kibutsuha sonzai nado shouchi soredemo koware sou de kowasenai nanka motodori Saishuu teki ni subete wa arifureteiku sensei anata uragirimonda ima sugu please kiss me please kiss me all night... karabbona risou momagai mono na ai mo ii ya subete ga bakabakashiite warerya Shounen no mukou he mogaite mo ibutsuna sonzai daro shouchi douse yaburesou deyabukenai bokura no story Sonna no shouchi datenshi no mahou ka kou akuma no chachina itazura shikakero ima sugu ni karabbona risou momagai mono na ai mo iiya subete wa bakabakashii scene da Sore de hanare bowling ball kibutsuha sonzai nado shouchi no suke kowaresou de sonna chikaramakese Pride mo amai hibi daishou mo koete ikesou de tocchirakatta kanjou de kiri kake yo kowaresou de kowasenai bokura no shouri |-| Español= Es muy facil olvidar las cosas cuando eres Joven Llamaré a alguien que te rescate Por eso por favor bésame bésame toda la noche .. toda la noche... Veo en tus ojos que estas herida Cuando intentas recordar Sólo buscas superar esto No estás sola,no eres débil estás hecha para mí ¿Será la magia de un ángel o un truco De un sucio monstruo malvado Pero antes de que nos volvamos viejos Dejemos pasar todo como una bola de boliche No sé qué guie mi vida Acepto lo que digan Pero Igual Rompere Todo Ahora que todo estaba en su lugar Te preocupas por los problemas de tu Profesor Sin ningun sentido llaman al amor error Todas las estupideces que hacemos les causa risa Los jovenes buscamos alguien que nos plazca Y aunque hayan muchas posibilidades aunque todos lloren, esa no será mi historia Estoy conforme... ¿Será la magia de un ángel o un truco De un sucio monstruo malvado Quiero Saberlo Sin ningun sentido llaman al amor error si les parece estúpida nuestra escena que se burlen!! Nosotros Controlamos Nuestras vidas Debes Saberlo Perdí mi orgullo Pero a cambio Me libraste de ese sufrimiento, Dejándome cosas Hermosas Sigue haciéndolo.. Rompiste la barrera de mis sentimientos Sigue Rompiéndola... Oh si!! Yo solo no pude, no se puede romper nuestra victoria... |-| Kanji= あなたは若いんだときには物事を忘れがちです 誰かがあなたを救うために呼ぶ だから私は一晩中私にキスキスしてください。..一晩中... 私は傷ついていることあなたの目で見る あなたは覚えてしようとすると ただ、このを見ている あなただけではありませんが、あなたは私のためにこれらを取る弱いじゃない それは天使の魔法や邪悪なモンスターの汚れたトリックになります しかし、我々は古いになる前に ボウリングのボールのように行ってみよう 私の人生を案内しないこと しかし、私は彼らはすべてを離す言うことを受け入れる 今ではすべての場所であった あなたの問題の教授を気に のエラーと呼ばれる愛は何の意味もなし 我々は彼らを笑わせないすべての愚かなこと 若者は、私たちが好きな人を探して と多くの可能性がありながら、 すべての叫びも、それは私の話でしょうではありません 私は同意... それは天使の魔法や邪悪なモンスターの汚れたトリックになります 私は知っている のエラーと呼ばれる愛は何の意味もなし それは我々のシーンを模擬するために愚かなようであれば 私たちは、あなたが知っている私たちの生活をコントロールする 私は誇りを失ったが、見返りに、私はこの苦しみから彼らを救い、ローダー美しいもの それをやり続ける.. あなたは私の感情の壁を破った それを破って.....そうそう 私はただの一緒に勝たせてことができませんでした Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Gamatatsu Video thumb|center|600 px Tema completo thumb|center|600 px en:Broken Youth Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings